


Charm and Strange [Podfic]

by Lunate8



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, BDSM, Community: kink_bingo, Dominance, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic of "Charm and Strange" written by Cesare]</p><p>"It's perfectly clear.  All words of one syllable, even.  I, am, not, a, top."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charm and Strange [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Charm and Strange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/138248) by [Cesare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare). 



> Recorded for kink_bingo 2013. Cover image cc licensed by Alan Klim on flickr.

**Cover by Lunate8**  
[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/54853075@N02/11157261715/)

**Length:** 07:49

**Downloads:**  
[Audiofic Archive (mp3, 7.6 MB; m4b, 7.0 MB)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/charm-and-strange)  


 **Original post:** [on DW](http://lunate8.dreamwidth.org/20222.html) | [on LJ](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/19760.html)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
